Cord and floss dispenser with cutters are well-known and by way of example, attention is directed to U.S. Pat. No. 2,929,541 issued Mar. 22, 1960 to C. Castelli et al; U.S. Pat. No. 3,480,190 issued Nov. 25, 1969 to H. Freedman and U.S. Pat. No. 2,653,776 issued Sept. 29, 1953 to A. J. Rochow. Of these, perhaps the U.S. Pat. No. 2,653,776 is of most interest with respect to the present invention in that it discloses a container for holding a ball of twine, an aperture in the container for dispensing the twine and a separate compartment that retains a razor blade and exposes the cutting edge thereof in two different locations for use in cutting the twine. The present invention has similar characteristics, but is of simplified construction and has more conveniently disposed cutting means. There is particularly provided in accordance with the present invention a dispenser comprising a body having a cavity for holding a spool of dental floss, string, thread or the like; a cover removably mounted on said body providing access to the cavity for replacing a spent spool of said dental floss or the like; an outlet hole in the body member for pulling therethrough a string of dental floss wound on a spool in the cavity; a series of side-by-side slots in a wall of the body; and a blade located within said body and having a longitudinal cutting edge exposed in respective ones of said slots. In the preferred form the side-by-side slots have a bottom wall that slopes upwardly and inwardly toward one another from respective opposite sides of the dispenser body meeting at an apex located below a top wall of the body and wherein the cutting blade projects from such apex exposing a cutting edge below the top wall of the body.